


The Mind Electric

by Fear_Itself



Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Electricity, Electrocution, Gen, Minecraft but I'm wearing a shock collar, Pain, Protective Siblings, Sad, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending, Shock, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: In order to raise some money for Tubbo's medical bills, Tommy runs a donation-based stream where he gets shocked. Of course, things go south.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819516
Comments: 17
Kudos: 348





	The Mind Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Tommy, Wilbur, Dream
> 
> Location: Real Life/In a Stream
> 
> Possible Triggers: Electrocution 
> 
> (Just a dramatized writing prompt, you can use the idea for your own creative mediums with credit back to me. It might not be fully medically accurate but fuck off I wanna hurt my favorite CC.)

~~~

Tommy didn't think the shocks would be as bad as they were but he supposed George and Dream had warned him. His parents were out of town for the weekend so he could at least scream without worrying them too much but Wilbur was coming a little after the planned amount of time for the stream. The boy's goal was to beat Minecraft while viewers can donate for certain events and the threat of 10 seconds of shocks when he died.

10 Dollars: Drop whatever item he is holding

20 Dollars: If he's near a cliff or other elevated height he must jump off whether prepared or not. (Can block/water clutch)

30 Dollars: One small shock (this value may increase depending on donation load at the jurisdiction of stream moderators)

Dream of course had some other rules in place before allowing him to have such a dangerous robot. He couldn't bring it up past level 1 since even that made George and Dream scream and if his skin started to burn or he felt in any way abnormal, he had to stop the stream. Of course, Tommy was a big man! He would endure the pain for his friend! Tubbo, his fellow streamer had gotten in a really tragic car crash just a week earlier, barely surviving and all the money he raised was going towards his medical bills and tools for his recovery. The streams complicated set-up had somehow worked to Tommy's disbelief. Greeting his chat with pogchamps, he laid out all the rules. Things were chill at first, the paranoid boy traversing the familiar blocky landscape with a watchful eye. That was until he got his first 30 dollar donation sending pain through his whole body. Taking a breather to recover, the donations swiftly became more frequent. But he was so close to the Nether.

 _"You've barely passed 200 dollars, wouldn't want to disappoint Tubbo now huh?"_

The chat made Tommy recoil but he agreed. He would get to the five thousand he set out for! With a chuckle, he cheered; "Look out world, Big Man Innit is here!" Surprise surprise, he failed the nether. Grabbing for his empty cola can, it nearly broke in his hands as he swallowed back cries from his first death. "We good guys. Pog through the pain! We'll get our blaze rods and take this in stride." He crafted Eyes of Ender. The donations only got more aggressive so with a simple flip of code, it would only register 50 dollar donations. A small red spot was forming but he paid no mind to it. But as he began looking for the stronghold, his chat started to dissolve into chaos. They wanted him to go up a level. "Chat you know I can't do that, Big D told me I'm not supposed to." He kept on his search until a TTS donation rang clear.

_"What are you, a child? Turn it up a level or your a coward and a bitch boy."_

Now Tommy loved standing by his bits so begrudgingly nodded along. "Hey I mean it's a dog collar, how bad can it possibly be?" Of course, Tommy was wrong, it was pretty shit. His viewer count kept going up on his seeking of the End Portal. They wanted another level-up. He refused to give in to his chat. They could be a monster of men when they wanted to be but then something weirder happened. He started getting 49 dollar donations, asking how much it would take to go up each level. Tommy wanted to follow Dream's rules, they were there for a reason but his mind always got dragged back to Tubbo. Tubbo deserved the world and he might not even get to see the world if he doesn't toughen up and take higher donations. "100 dollars and I'll go to level 3. We'll get higher as we get to each level come on clutch up boys! This is for Big T!" The process continued, he would set a donation goal which they reached, he suffered for a little bit then up'ed the anty by another hundred and they met it again. 200 for 4, 300 for 5, 400 for 6, 500 for 7, 600 for 8... Tommy did a bit of research on the particular shock collar he had received. Apparently, level 9 'Was for the worst and toughest of dogs. This level is double the voltage of 8 and should be used with only the biggest and meanest of dogs. 200 pounds and up recommended.' As put in the eyes of the ender he told his chat he wasn't about to go to 9. Tommy wasn't insane! That was until he heard his TTS go off.

_"Bet, I'll donate you ten thousand dollars and you go up to level 9?"_

"10 thousand? There's no way the wanker will actually do it. If you donate that much I'll do it. But like seriously pal that's fucking nuts don't donate that much money unless you're like MrBeast in which case do it on a stream where it ain't gonna hurt me." Tommy jumped in the end portal. Just about to mine out of the endstone box, his eyes widened. 

_"Good luck, Mr. Innit."_

**VenomClaw has donated 10,000 dollars!**

Tommy's heart dropped. "I uh um... Thank you for the 10k I... I guess I'll do it. The streams almost over just gotta survive the dragon eh." He wasn't even out in the main fighting area when he doubled over in pain. Dropping everything, he could feel tears rise in his eyes but he wiped them.

"G-guys pl-please don't donate let's just beat the ender dragon. We've already got Tubbo's money... Mods turn off the donatio- FUCK!!!" It was too damn late. Just over 100 donations got spammed in an instant, all of which are 50 dollars making the pain felt like it never stopped. And all the stream could do was watch horrified as a sixteen-year-old who just wanted to help his friend buckle over in agony as hundreds of shocks were sent into his core making his entire being tremble. At first, he screamed but what was even scarier was when he went dead silent, eyes barely open as drool dripped down his face and he slumped deeper into his seat. Phil who had been watching the stream, begging Tommy not to keep going up rang up Wilbur right away.

"I'm almost back at Tommy's, something wrong?"

"REALLY WRONG HE KEPT TURNING THE LEVEL UP SINCE DONATIONS TOLD HIM TO AND HE JUST GOT A 10K ONE TO GO TO LEVEL 9 AND HE'S AT LEVEL 9 AND NOW HE'S GETTING SO MANY DONATIONS AT ONCE HE'S ON THE VERGE OF PASSING OUT HE STOPPED SCREAMING WILL YOU GOTTA HELP-"

"Woah alright I'm pulling in the driveway now-" Phil had hung up. Fear in Wilbur's chest, he made a madman's dash up the stairs, slamming the door open and just barely seeing Tommy from in his chair. Grabbing a pair of rubber gloves, he tore the collar off. "TOMMY CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"Hm...?" Pulling him out of his seat, he felt like dead weight in his arms, but his eyes blinked open and his heart was beating almost normally. Realizing he was finally free from the shock collar, all he could do was sob into Wilbur's chest. The two ended up collapsing on the floor as the older brother did his best to comfort him. 

"Shh, your safe now, just breathe ok?" To Tommy, it felt like just a few minutes in Wil's arms but in reality, it was over half an hour before he was basically carried downstairs to ice his electrical burn and sleep. The stream itself? It was left unattended for over 11 hours until finally Wilbur came upstairs the next morning and shut it down manually.

Days following were revealing. Apparently, Tommy had been targeted by a sought after cyber-attackers who went around Twitch and other streaming platforms preying on young creators. Using money as a manipulation tool, he followed through, and with the help of thousands of bot accounts, he could bring so much physical harm to a streamer. Thanks to Tommy, the attacker was now behind bars going for a court trial. But the first donation asking to level-up? Those were real people. Real viewers who just wanted pain. A few hundred members of his Twitch and Discord were subsequently banned. Due to the nature of the stream, Tommy was thankfully not banned for showing himself in a dangerous situation. However, he was harshly warned to never pull any sort of stunts like that again. He didn't want to either, now afraid of most any sort of shocking device. Tommy didn't stream for a bit, waiting until Tubbo was fully healed and ready to go before doing another stream. The circumstances he was in was kind of surreal. Nothing like this had ever happened before and thankfully his good community swarmed him with love and support, promising to patrol chat for anyone else looking to hurt him. The same went for Wilbur who had become way more overprotective after that night. No one was about to get through to _his_ little brother without getting through him first.

Finally, for the first time since the shock stream as he got on a call with Tubbo, the boy gave genuine hearty laughter. "Come on, get on the DreamSMP, I gotta show you something I built." And as Tubbo marveled at the block-for-block recreation of his old house, Tommy finally got to indulge in the fruits of his labors from that scarring stream. He got to see his best friend smile. And if to get to that point, he has to deal with 'Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit cuddle on the floor for 37 minutes and 49 seconds compilations.' in his Twitter in-directs, then so be it...

~~~


End file.
